Jellylorum's Story
by HowAboutThat
Summary: In response to Effanineffable's 'Where has Jelly Gone' contest. Basically this is how Jellylorum came to be in the junkyard and focuses on her bond with Gus the Theater Cat.
1. Story Time

HAT: This is for Effanineffable's 'Where has Jelly Gone?' Contest and I'm determined to get first! Well, even if I don't, it's nice to be apart of my first contest _ever _so... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *dives into black hole* RAAAIIINBOOOOOWS!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**_

* * *

A she-cat with white fur and brown stripes is curled against her mate, a red and brown tom, in the pleasant heat of spring. Her emerald eyes snap open and she finds that she can hear a certain red queen with a white tux and black spots chatting excitedly with a certain Gumbie Cat with orange fur covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots and her ears prick. She knows that Bustopher Jones' coming and she, though already having a mate, can't help but fawn over the fat cat. Don't get it twisted, she loves her mate, Asparagus Jr., with all her heart, but there's a remaining crush for the 25 pounder. She hears the male curled against her groan and looks at the tom who's dark brown eyes are closed.

"Asparagus..." she whispers and he doesn't respond so she shakes him a bit more. "What is it?"

"Nothing..."

She sighs. "You're still upset..."

"No, no, go _flaunt _yourself to the overgrown wuss," he says a bit bitterly.

"It's not like I'm in love with him," she informs as she rubs her face against his. "I'm undeniably in love with you."

He sighs and nods. "I know, but I can't help but feel... a bit jealous."

She smiles. "Rest assured, you won't lose me to _him _no matter how rich. After all, he's useless at defending anyone."

Asparagus smiles. "That _is _true."

"Grandpa Gus! Tell us a story!" a kit, Electra, though not related to Gus the Theater Cat, sees him as a grandfather.

"Alright, alright... let's see... _Ah! _I've got it. It's about a certain she-cat and how she came to be at the junkyard."

Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr. share a smile, each knowing exactly what he was about to tell...

* * *

HAT: ALRIGHT! First chapter, though short, out and the next chapter should come out within the next few days (yep, I'm up on it).

Admetus: I'm proud.

HAT: Don't be so shocked.

Admetus: Well... wait, how'd you get out of the black hole?

HAT: That, my Jellicle friend, is a secret. *eyes twinkle*

Admetus: Well, what did it lead to?

HAT: *eyes shimmer* a party with bacon and Kool-Aid... I'm going back! *jumps into random black hole*

Admetus: Well... she can figure it out. *walks away, but throws rope in just in case*


	2. Finding Jelly

HAT: This is for Effanineffable's 'Where has Jelly Gone?' Contest and I'm determined to get first! Well, even if I don't, it's nice to be apart of my first contest _ever _so... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *dives into black hole* RAAAIIINBOOOOOWS!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**_

* * *

A she-kit with white fur and brown stripes is curled against the wall, shivering and trying to get warm in the cold winter snow. She long ago stopped calling for her mother, who abandoned her, and just leaned against the building in hopes of being shielded from the snow. She knows her chances of survival are slim to none. Food is scarce, shelters are hard to come by and to sleep out in the open, even with fur, is to beg for hypothermia, and any left of either are fiercely guarded by cats that can't afford to have another mouth to feed. She closes her eyes and darkness gently tugs her away, death's gentle hand inching closer and brushing against her. She thinks that one nap will be nice...

-LINE-

A black and brown tom walks out of the building with a grin. "Alright! See you Thursday!"

He turns around and sees a queen-kit propped on the wall, her eyes closed and he would assume her dead if it weren't for the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He rushes over to her and he presses his paw to her forehead which burns with sickness, and he puts his finger under her nose to check her breathing again. It's shallow... He feels her fingers and toes and they're chilled, but she won't lose them if he acts fast. He gathers the she-kit in his arms and has her curl into his warm chest before he makes a brisk walk towards his home where he knows one that will be able to help this kitten. A certain snow leopard looking queen with the title of Gumbie Cat.

He rushes into Scotland Yard and goes right past a multi-brown tabby tom, the Protector, and a white tom with brown stripes, the leader. Their names are Deuteronomy and Alabaster, in that order. The two call after him to receive no reply and then manages to get into the den of the Gumbie Cat and her blue eyes flash dangerously before she notices the kitten in his arms.

"Who's this?"

"I dunno, but I found her outside of the theater and she needs help," the tom says.

"Alright, Gus, put her here," the she-cat orders.

He does as told and looks up at her. "What next, Silhou?"

She shoves him out. "Now you let me get to work, I need to concentrate and if you're here worrying about her, I'll never get done."

Reluctantly he gives and waits outside of her den. "Dad!"

He looks up at his red and black son and grins. "Jr.!"

"How'd it go at the theater?"

"Pretty good," he nods, using his acting skills not to seem worried in front of his son. "Were you a good kit?"

"Uh-huh! Silhouette can tell you," the kit says before bouncing in the direction of the den. "Come on, she'll tell you!"

He quickly grabs his don and shakes his head. "No, you can't go in there, Asparagus."

The kit's eyebrows get closer due to confusion. "Why?"

"She's busy..."

"With what?"

Asparagus Sr. shakes his head. "You'll learn later, for now go play, son."

Asparagus Jr. hesitates, but does as told and goes off to play with the other kits. Asparagus Sr. watches his son play with a calico she-kit named Mystia and he smiles. The kits are all good, or at least as good as mischievous kits can get, and he's proud of all of them. He feels the gazes of multiple she-cats on him, but he ignores them as his tail twitches in worry. That she-kit in there with their Gumbie Cat, Silhouette, could be dying and it'd be his fault for not coming out sooner!

"What's wrong, Gus?" a deep voice asks him.

Gus turns around and faces the multi-brown tomcat around his age. "Oh, hey Deut, I'm just waiting on Silhou..."

The older white brown stripped tom gives the Theater Cat a look. "Asparagus..."

"Well... I found a she-kit outside of the theater and she was asleep and unconscious, but alive, and I decided to bring her back for Silhou to check on."

Alabaster nods. "Ah... and Silhou had you leave so she can concentrate?"

Gus nods. "Yes."

Deuteronomy crosses his arms. "How old is she?"

"About Jr.'s age, no threat," Gus assures.

Deuteronomy nods. "Good to know..."

Silhouette walks out with a solemn look on her face and her blue eyes land on the Theater Cat. "Come in..."

* * *

HAT: I couldn't find a way to end this chapter. Yeah, I know it's short compared to my other stories, but since I'm trying to make this as short yet long as possible to get it done on time (while also trying to complete homework and that takes skill), it'll have to do.

Alabaster: Let me guess... Skimble, Jenny, Alonzo, and everyone else won't be in this story?

HAT: They won't be in a good portion of the story... but maybe not. I'm trying to decide where I want to end it.

Alabaster: Of course... good luck to you, and to the rest of you review.

HAT: Thanks, I'll need it.

Alabaster: Alright, let's go *grabs HAT's paw* You're not getting the chance to jump into _another _black hole and you damn sure aren't dragging me with you.

HAT: I won't try if I get bacon.

Alabaster: *pauses... sighs* Okay, fine.

HAT: OKAY! We're off to see the wizard!~

Alabaster: I'll give you an entire pack of bacon if you don't speak.

HAT: *quiet and waves bye-bye*


	3. Awake & Staying

HAT: Okay, next chapter. I realized I only had ten days to finish my entry and now I'm focusing more on this story than I've been paying it the past few days when it comes to writing (unless I do my homework) so wish me luck... and inspiration. ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**_

* * *

Gus enters the Gumbie Cat's den and sees the small she-kit hugging her knees to her chest and her emerald eyes are on the fabric just beyond her feet in the bed. His heart breaks at how fragile she looks and he shares a look with Silhouette. Obviously she feels the same way. Asparagus Sr. goes through many ideas to start off the conversation, but this isn't improv in the theater, this is a real life situation with a fragile she-kit that was not too long ago almost dead.

"Hello," he says in a quiet voice. "Are you alright?"

Her emerald eyes snap to him, giving him her full attention before she shrugs. "I dunno..."

He bites his lip before giving a winning smile. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"J-Jellylorum..."

"A beautiful name. And I take you're not living with a human pet?"

She shakes her head. "No..."

"I'm Asparagus Sr., but everyone calls me Gus," he informs before sighing. "You gave me quite the scare when I found you outside the theater... what were you doing there anyway?"

She bites her lip and tears fill her eyes and Silhouette elbows the tom. "_Gus,_" she whispers harshly.

He gives the Gumbie Cat a quick glare before taking the she-kit's paw and squeezing. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Jellylorum looks up at the kind tom and wipes her tears away in determination. "... M-my mother abandoned me..."

Gus' fur bristles. He can't understand why any queen would abandon their kit. He knows it's winter and that food is very scarce, so feeding kits is work, but no one should be so heartless as to leave their kit in the snow to die. He's pretty sure even the worst criminal wouldn't leave a kit to die in the snow like that. He hears the kit whimper and makes his fur lie flat and emotions calm so that way he doesn't scare Jellylorum anymore.

"I'm sorry, it's just... terrible that a mother would leave her kit like that," he defends himself.

She stays quiet.

"Dear, would you like to live here with us?" Silhouette asks.

Jellylorum looks up at them and she feels happy, glad she'll be accepted by another, but then again... she's afraid they'll abandon her as well. She doesn't know if she can handle abandonment like that again and she doesn't want to take that chance... She looks up at the tom and she finds that his face is trustworthy and she finds that his dark brown eyes hold something... something that makes her believe that he's different from her mother and won't abandon her.

"Yes..."

Gus smiles. "Good. If you want, you can stay with my son and I for a little while."

Jellylorum nods and yawns, rubbing her eyes with her free paw. He picks up the kit and she buries her face in his shoulder and he gives a silent thanks to the snow leopard looking Jellicle and walks out of the den and then he pauses right outside his den as Silhouette calls for all the kits to return to their homes. Asparagus Jr. rushes towards his home, but slows down at the sight of the new queen-kit in his father's arms.

"Who's she?"

"A guest," his father replies vaguely before jerking his head in the direction of their door. "Let's go, you've got to go to bed."

Gus tucks Jellylorum in his own bed and Asparagus into the tom-kits bed before he settles on the couch and lets out a breath. He gets the feeling it's going to take a while for Jellylorum to adjust to living here... With that thought in mind he falls asleep.

* * *

HAT: Yeah, I know it's rushed, but hopefully I'll get it done... I'll probably go back and make revisions later. TAKE IT AWAY-... When did Baloo get here?

Baloo: Hey-hey! How's it hangin'?

HAT: Good... but-

Baloo: Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your st-

Bagheera: BALOO! Get back here before I get Colonel Haati and his troop down here.

HAT: Hey Bagheera. How's Mowgli?

Bagheera: Good and safe in the human village... Is that bacon?

Baloo: Bacon? Well sure, I'll take some. *reaches for bacon*

HAT: OH HELL NO! *gets in front of bacon and growls* MAC! Get these two back to the Jungle Book where they won't take my bacon.

Macavity: Got it. *makes Baloo and Bagheera disappear* There, now your bacon's safe.

HAT: *hugs Macavity* Thank you! *gives him a slice of bacon* For saving my bacon.

Macavity: Welcome. *munches on bacon* Rephwew.

HAT: *munching on bacon* Pwease!


	4. Thunderstorm

HAT: Okay, next chapter. I realized I only had ten days to finish my entry and now I'm focusing more on this story than I've been paying it the past few days when it comes to writing (unless I do my homework) so wish me luck... and inspiration. ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_**, but the plot.**_

* * *

It's the middle of the night and the moon is but a claw in the sky behind the dark clouds that crawl quickly across the sky. Below the clouds the wind sprints and slams into everything, making the tree's branches do a wild dance so the leaves take off and dance just as wildly in the wind. Then the sky cries, the heavy tears leaping from the cloud's cheeks and diving to land on the earth and flatten. Suddenly the sky roars and brings a flash of light.

This noise rouses a she-kit, whose emerald eyes grow wide with fear and she sits there shivering until another roar sends her flying through the den into another room where another sleeps. She pauses at the door, not wanting to wake the one sleeping, but another roar sends her flying into the resting place of the other with her body curled against their side and the suddenness makes the other stir and look down at her with dark brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"What-" then they see _who _it is. "Jelly... what's the matter?"

She looks up at him, but the sound the sky makes, like something pounding against something, makes her retreat back into his side.

Understanding flashes across his features. "You're afraid of the thunder," he mutters, receiving a nod and he wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry, Gus has gotcha."

She shivers and hugs him back, burying her face into his side. "I'm scared..."

"Don't be," he whispers.

She looks up at him with tear filled eyes. "How're you not scared?"

He tilts his head, and thinks, wondering what he can do to calm this kitten down when he gets an idea. "Well, I know the sun will come out tomorrow."

"What if this lasts long?"

"Then I sing a song."

She blinks curiously, no longer a hint of fear in her features even as another roar comes from the outside. "What song?"

_Think, thinkthinkthink! _He orders himself. He suddenly remembers a song his own father sung to him when he was young and that he sung to his own son during nights like these until he got used to them. This is a song that many sing to their children and he doesn't know why he didn't think of this the second she asked what song it was he sang.

"_Little child, be not afraid_  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
_Like an unwanted stranger_  
_There is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_Though thunder explodes_  
_And lightning flash _  
_Illuminates your tearstained face_  
_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And it's candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight._"

He feels her relax against him and stops and gets ready for sleep when he feels her chin on his chest and he looks down to see that she's looking up at him."Is that it?" she mumbles, looking up at him with tired emerald eyes. (A/N: The song that's implied (since sadly I can't _actually _use all of lyrics on here unless I make them up myself (trust me, no good at lullubies) and I was warned that breaking this would result in loosing my account) was _Lulluby For A Storm_ by _Vienna Teng_... I don't see why I get caught, there are others (not that I'll tell who))._  
_

He continues the rest of the lulluby and when he finishes the song with a yawn and falls asleep with the queen-kit curled against his side, her cheek resting on his chest while her arms are wrapped around his torso and his arms are wrapped around her shoulders. Even though both are asleep, they both feel a deeper bond connecting the two of them that will stand throughout time because of this moment between the both of the cats.

* * *

HAT: *shrugs* eh, could be better, but since I'm writing this as I go and I couldn't find anything I really liked and I can't use anything that's owned by anyone else (already gotten onto about that with _If You Close Your Eyes_) I decided that you can look it up since you're already on the internet.

Mungojerrie: *shakes head* That's mean.

HAT: Well... Look, diamond!

Mungojerrie: That worked once and that was when I first met you, it's not happening again.

HAT: *shrugs* Oh well. Have fun with the diamond, Teazer!

Rumpelteazer: *waves diamond* I will!

Mungojerrie: *gapes* What?! You mean-? There was-? *facepalm and growls* Review...


	5. Making Friends

HAT: Next chapter... I feel like this is going almost no where, but I'm sure it'll work out.

_**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_**, but the plot.**_

* * *

On the top of a sturdy pile of junk lays a she-kit, emerald eyes on the world below, The cats below her mill about, going about their daily activities. It's been a week and she's only interacted with Gus the Theater Cat, Silhouette, and Asparagus Jr. (when given absolutely no choice). Her emerald eyes are dull, practically lifeless, which is no way for a kit's eyes to look like. There's a light breeze and it blows a familiar scent in her direction, but she doesn't acknowledge it until the one the scent comes from lands next to her.

"Hey, Jellylorum," Asparagus Jr. greets, but all he gets in reply is a flick of the ears. He sighs and sits beside her, his dark brown eyes going down to those that hold her focus. "You've been here for a week... I get that you need time to adjust, but... you've only ever talked to Gus and Silhouette and even then, it's not much... maybe you should try meeting others."

Her tail flicks in irritation. "I don't want to meet anyone."

He frowns and sighs. "How about this, I take you to meet one cat, and if you don't like them I won't bother you about meeting anyone else again."

She contemplates this. "Promise?"

"I swear on the Everlasting Cat!" he says, his right paw over his heart.

"Fine," she groans.

A grin. "Great! Come on, I'll take you to her."

"M'kay," the white and brown tabby she-kit

Jellylorum heaves herself up reluctantly and stretches before her paw's grabbed by another and she's half-dragged through the junkyard and she has to try her best to keep up with him. The two of them go through the junkyard to a more secluded area, probably set up so that way she'll be more comfortable with less eyes on her. When they reach their destination there's an orange and black calico she-cat sitting on an empty can. Jellylorum doesn't know if she'll like this she-cat, but in order to get Asparagus Jr. to stop trying to talk her into meeting other cats, she has to go through with it.

"Hey, Mystia!" the black and red tom-kit says.

"Hello," she replies, tilting her head. "Who's your friend?"

"Mystia, this is Jellylorum, Jellylorum, this is Mystia."

The emerald eyed she-kit nods to the other one. "Nice to meet you," she says politely.

The other she-kit smiles warmly. "Nice to meet you, too. I hear you're staying with Gus and Asparagus... what's it like living with the heartthrob of the junkyard?"

Jellylorum's eyebrows come together. She never really paid attention to his looks, just that he was secure and trustworthy. "Pretty good, I suppose..."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this one," Mystia sighs, gesturing to the tom-kit. "He's, sadly, the most mature tom-kit in the junkyard."

Asparagus' jaw drops. "Hey!"

"I complimented you, dumbo," the calico she-kit informs.

"That doesn't make it any less hurtful," he pouts.

"If he's the best, I'd hate to see the worst," Jellylorum giggles._  
_

For a moment Asparagus forgets his irritation and stares in amazement. This is the first time he's heard her make a positive noise that kits _should _make. Then he smiles playfully and lunges at her. The two wrestle on the ground, squealing and laughing as kits should. Gus watches out of their sight and he smiles, glad that Jellylorum's interacting with others. Maybe she'll even go onto meeting a few more cats and kits. He turns and strolls back to Silouette who stands in front of her den, talking to Alabaster about Jellylorum and methods to get her to meet other cats.

"That's not necessary," Gus says, making the other two snap their attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Alabaster asks.

Gus grins. "It seems Jr. and Mysti have cracked her and she's playing around like a normal kit," he answers.

Silhouette blinks. "Really?"

The Theater Cat rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yes, I'm sure."

"This is progress."

"It is..." the brown and black tom says, a small smile on his face at the thought of Jellylorum opening up up to others. He knows she'll be a solid part of the tribe and hopefully all will be well...

* * *

HAT: Okay, I think I'm almost done, I'm not sure...

Mystia: Of course.

HAT: Hey! I'm not that bad... am I?

Mystia: Sometimes you are.

HAT: *sighs* Yeah I know...

Alonzo: *carries explosives to a black hole, muttering under his breath and then sets them off when they're inside before walking away*

Mystia: Why'd he do that?

HAT: *shakes head* Don't ask...

Mystia: Okay... um, please review for HAT!


	6. Problems

HAT: Yes, I know there's only two days, give me credit. I've been real busy, not to mention the fact that I have to share the computer (sadly) so, the fact I got so many chapters on... well, anything, is impressive. Wish me luck!

_**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_**, but the plot.**_

* * *

Jellylorum rests her head on her paws, her eyes drooping for her nap. A good portion of the tribe is napping and she's just resting, unable to drift off no matter how hard she tries. Then someone sits beside her that she never expected and never _actually _met before. The large white tom with brown stripes looks up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by and releasing a content sigh. Her ears prick, but she doesn't turn in his direction.

"You must be unsure about staying here," he says suddenly, making her jump and he chuckles at this. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay... how can you tell?" she questions.

He gestures to her. "The way you interact with only a few cats, constantly glance out of the junkyard, you're always stiff and even with those you know, you're not comfortable around them and watch them carefully, for one reason or another."

She jolts and realizes that he can read her like an open book and she's unsure that she likes that. "Well... everyone here's... relatively nice, sir."

He smiles. "Yes, I suppose... but what're you afraid of?"

"I-" She stops and her eats flatten. She doens't know what she's afraid of. She doesn't know what's keeping her from settling into the tribe, but she does know that it's major and makes her itch to leave, but... something makes her want to stay as well. "I don't know..."

He rubs her ear. "Don't worry, you'll find out what you want soon and when you do... I hope we get to keep you," he says before he gets up and walks away.

_Why would Alabaster care about me?_ she wonders. She sighs and shakes her head before she jumps down from the pile and pads inside of the den she still stays in and slips into her bed, her mind exhausted, yet still working as if it's still got boundless energy. Her tail twitches as she wonders why she feels this way. She shouldn't have any reason to not want to be here. The junkyard is so nice, pleasant cats, she even has friends, however few she has compared to everyone else (especially born here) and it's an easier life in the junkyard than out on the streets... but...

She shakes herself and races out of the junkyard, fear going through her body for an unknown reason. She can't stay, she just needs to go and keep on going.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Asparagus Sr. enters his den after a long night at the theater, winking at his fan-queens before he had entered. He sees Asparagus Jr. sitting awake, his legs crossed and his paws resting between then on the ground while his ears prick and his brown eyes are in his father's direction, but as soon as he sees who it is he sulks, his eyes lowering and shoulders drooping.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Gus jokes. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I'm waiting for Jelly to get back... I haven't seen her since before I took a nap..."

Gus' heart squeezes painfully. "You mean... she's not here?"

His son nods. "Yeah."

The Theater Cat realizes that Jellylorum's run away.

* * *

HAT: Okay, so, two more chapters... not as long as I thought it was going to be and the more I think of it, it also concentrates on the bond between Asparagus Jr. as well.

Silver: Hey!

HAT: What're you doing here? They don't know about _you _yet... you're not even _in _this story!

Silver: *shrugs* I wondered in. Do you still want me to say it?

HAT: *sighs* Yeah, sure.

Silver: Please review for her!


	7. Solving the Problem

HAT: Yes, I know there's only two days, give me credit. I've been real busy, not to mention the fact that I have to share the computer (sadly) so, the fact I got so many chapters on... well, anything, is impressive. Wish me luck!

_**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_**, but the plot.**_

* * *

A white she-kit with brown stripes pads through the streets and looks at the unfamiliar sights. She doesn't like the long shadows cast by the tall buildings, but it's not like she has a choice, she ran away and she'll most likely never go back. She finds that her heart aches being away from the junkyard and something's tugging her in the direction, something that she can feel so strongly that she feels that if she were blind she would find her way no matter how lost she is.

She furiously shakes her head. _You can't go back..._

_Why?_ a part of her whispers.

She stops and a cold breeze makes her shiver. Why couldn't she go back? Why'd she run away in the first place? She's finally back out in the streets where she's been feeling she needs to be for the longest, but now that she's here, more than ever she wants to go back. Her teeth grip her bottom lip in thought, trying to find a reason for leaving other than a feeling. She shakes her head. The decision's already been made and there's no going back because of that. She could've chosen differently a few blocks away, when no one would know, but she's sure Gus knows by now and it's too late...

**-LINE-**

Gus frantically searches the city as he has been for the past few hours after putting his son to bed, his lungs pained from lack of air and his legs burning from running around. Her scent's getting weak with the heavy scent of rain in the air. He calls her name as it begins to rain and he stops, looking around with dark brown eyes desperately. The she-kit's in the streets alone and he can't make himself go back to the junkyard without her.

The first drop of rain lands on his cheek and trails down like a tear.

"_Jellylorum!_" he roars, cupping his paws around his mouth.

No reply.

Before he can take off a strong paw grips his shoulder. "Gus, go back to the junkyard," Deuteronomy says.

"No! Imagine if Macavity was out there, all alone," the Theater Cat growls, his eyes full of worry and anger. He should be searching for her still. "I have to find her."

After the Protector's flinch he sighs. "If you wear yourself out you'll never find her and if you die trying to find her you'll leave your son alone," he replies. "Now, please, come back. I'll send a search party in the morning, I'm sure she's smart enough to find a good place to shelter for the night."

Gus nods and trails back with the multi-brown tomcat and when they reach the junkyard he hears thunder rumbling in the distance and worry bubbles in his chest. He knows Jellylorum's still afraid of lightning, that she'd be alone, scared and afraid.

_Dear Everlasting, keep her safe,_ he thinks as Deuteronomy forces him into bed for rest, but he can't rest... he sits there awake and then the door cracks open and he looks up at a small black and red kit that is his son and he pricks his ears.

"D-dad... I'm scared."

Sr. hugs his son. "I thought you weren't scared of lightning."

Jr. Shakes his head. "I'm scared about Jellylorum... Is she gonna come back?"

He can't bring himself to lie to his son. "I... I hope so..."

**-LINE-**

Jellylorum curls in a tight ball in a cardboard box and shivers, her fur bristling with fear as the lighting roars at her. She closes her eyes and sings the song Gus had sung to her before and she calms a little. In this time she reflects on _why _she left... Her mind turns to her mother and she opens her eyes in realization. That's why she left them. To leave them before they left her. She doesn't want to be abandoned again, but she doesn't know why she didn't realize this earlier.

_That's what Alabaster was talking about,_ she thinks when suddenly a loud clap of thunder nearby sends her deeper into the cardboard box and she closes her emerald eyes in hopes of going to sleep and blocking all of this out... it was a long night indeed.

**-LINE-**

The next morning she opens her eyes and pricks her ears, her tired body having gotten little sleep the night before and she hears the occasional water drop from overflowing puddles from the heavy rain of the night before. She pokes her head out and sees puddles everywhere and she pads through the puddles, stopping at a clean one and getting a quick drink. She's hungry, but her stomach's churning wit too much emotion for her to actually have an appetite.

She walks around the city, avoiding the junkyard at all cost, but she tilts her head. Perhaps they weren't going to abandon her. She comes across a fresh scent of Alabaster, but she ignores it and goes away from it. Soon she comes across Deuteronomy's scent then Silhouette's and then finally Gus'. She wonders what they're going out and about, but she shakes her head and finds a garbage can and looks through for anything edible and she eats what she can.

"_Jellylorum!_" she hears Alabaster call nearby and she hides, glad she doesn't smell much like herself at all because the next call is right next to her. "_Jellylorum!_... Where can you be?"

She freezes as he walks away and wonders _why _they're looking for her. She can't be worth their time, she abandoned them... but they care for her so that means... that means they care and they won't abandon her. Homesickness overcomes her and she realizes where her home really is. When night falls she realizes she doesn't know where she is when she looks around. She's never been here before. With a sigh she follows the tug in her chest and makes it back to the junkyard. She slips in and sneaks into Gus' den. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happens. Asparagus Jr. nearly tackles her in a hug, her face now in his shoulder.

"Jellylorum! Where've you been? Everyone's been looking for you," he demands, holding her at arm's length.

"I-" she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Never mind," he sighs and licks her between the ears. "It doesn't matter, so long as you're safe. Boy, you're dirty. You need a bath."

Before she can protest he's already helping her wash. He seems irritated and relieved, something she didn't expect, but then again he's her friend, her best friend. When she's clean he leads her to her room and tucks her in.

"Why're you acting so weird?" she suddenly questions.

He pauses and blushes. "You're my best friend... I care about you."

She kisses his cheek. "Thanks for caring... I'm sorry for making you worry."

He smiles. "Just so long as you promise me you'll never do it again."

"I promise."

**-LINE-**

Gus trudges into his den, exhausted and discouraged. No sign of Jellylorum except for faint traces of scent, but it seems she doesn't want to be found. He's worried about her and he can't help but want to be out there the entire time, but everyone insists that he needs rest since he's the first one out there and the last one back He checks on his son to find he's not in his room. He starts to panic and checks his own room before checking Jellylorum's and he sees the two curled next to one another asleep.

He relaxes and smiles. _She's safe._

"Hi, dad," Asparagus says as hid father's about to leave.

"Hi," Jellylorum says, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey, I thought you two were asleep," Gus mutters.

Jellylorum hugs the Theater Cat, her emerald eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry for running away."

Gus holds the queen-kit and shushes her gently as he rocks her. "It's alright. You were scared, and I bet you feared being abandoned, but I promise you, I won't abandon you, none of us will."

Jellylorum smiles. "I like that..."

* * *

HAT: This is pretty much over, but... You should know how it ends.

Asparagus: Of course we do... did you set up a challenge where you pair me with Macavity?

HAT: Um... noooooooo.

Asparagus: You did! _Why _would you do that to me?

HAT: See, what had happened was, the random pairing generator put you two together, but since I couldn't bring myself to do it... yeah, challenge!

Asparagus: *eye twitches* Review...


	8. End of the Story

HAT: LAST CHAPTER! Right on time too, I'm impressed with me. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_**, but the plot.**_

* * *

"The she-kit stayed and the rest is history," Gus finishes.

Mungojerrie cocks his head to the side. "You didn't tell us who it was."

The aged Theater Cat chuckles. "You'll have to find that out on your own. If she wants to reveal herself, she will... hello Jelly," he says, his dark brown eyes holding a twinkle in them. "Jr. I was just telling the kits a story."

"Yes, we heard," the black and red tom chuckles with a roll of his eyes.

"Do _you _know who the she-kit was?" Etcetera asks._  
_

Jellylorum smiles. "Yes, we do know."

"Will you tell us?" Pouncival asks excitedly.

The three of the adults share a look a chuckle, two pairs of dark brown eyes and one pair of emerald alight with laughter. The kittens gathered around the Theater Cat don't understand what they're missing, but they try and remember one distinct feature that Gus never forgot to mention... Emerald eyes. They look at the three and look into each of their eyes.

"You don't think..." Rumpelteazer starts.

Jemima shakes her head. "No, I don't think so."

"But he said Emerald eyes," the emerald eyed tom-kit (not related to Jellylorm) says.

"Pounce, it can't be her she's too... collected," Victoria says.

Jellylorum gives her two Asparagus', Jr. and Sr., a hug and kisses both of their cheeks before she whispers, "Thank you..."

The kits argue about their suspicion while Gus squeezes her paw and whispers, "I promised I'd never abandon you, and I won't."

She nods. "I remember."

Sometimes the worst beginnings _do _have a happy ending.

* * *

HAT: Short, I know, but still.

Macavity: You could've done better.

HAT: Shut up...

Macavity: *shrugs* Just saying.

HAT: Well just say what I asked you to say.

Macavity: Review.


End file.
